encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benefiz
__INDEX__ Benefiz-Veranstaltungen (von lat. beneficium ‚Wohltat‘) werden Veranstaltungen genannt, deren Erlös einem guten Zweck zugutekommt. Benefizveranstaltungen zugunsten Kranker (in zeitlicher Reihenfolge) * Das Musikfest Appen musiziert in Appen findet seit 1990 statt und ist die mittlerweile größte Benefiz-Veranstaltung zu Gunsten krebskranker Kinder in Deutschland. * Die Wattolümpiade in Brunsbüttel wird seit 2004 veranstaltet und gilt als eine der spektakulärsten Benefiz-Veranstaltungen Norddeutschlands. Mit ihrem Ertrag wurden bislang zwei Krebsberatungsstellen für die Krebsgesellschaft Schleswig-Holstein initiiert und voll finanziert. Aktuelles Projekt ist die Unterstützung einer Palliativ-Station im Westküstenklinikum Heide. Zum Benefiz-Event gehört eine vorangestellte Konzert-Veranstaltung namens Wattstock. * Die Initiative Hits fürs Hospiz im Bergischen Land veranstaltet seit 2007 Benefizkonzerte zu Gunsten krebskranker, schwerstkranker und sterbender Menschen im Rheinland. Bekannte Musikgruppen, wie Big Band der Bundeswehr oder Bläck Fööss wirken als Botschafter für Hits fürs Hospiz honorarfrei bei den Konzerten mit.Homepage von Hits fürs Hospiz abgerufen am 4. April 2013 Benefizveranstaltungen zugunsten von Katastrophenopfern (z. B. nach Erdbeben, Überschwemmungen, Flächenbränden) Bekannte Benefiz-Musikprojekte und Benefizkonzerte (in zeitlicher Reihenfolge) 1971 * Das Konzert für Bangladesch wurde 1971 von George Harrison organisiert, um Geld für die Flüchtlinge des Bangladesch-Kriegs einzunehmen. Zuvor hatte Harrison bereits die Benefiz-Single Bangla Desh veröffentlicht. Diese Veranstaltung, die aus zwei Konzerten am 1. August 1971 im New Yorker Madison Square Garden bestand, war die erste musikalische Benefizveranstaltung dieser Größenordnung. 1984 * Band Aid wurde 1984 von Bob Geldof und Midge Ure gegründet, um Geld für die Opfer der Hungersnot in Äthiopien zu sammeln. Am 10. Dezember 1984 wurde die Single Do They Know It’s Christmas? veröffentlicht. * Tam-Tam Pour L'Éthiope war ein aus zahlreichen bekannten afrikanischen und britischen Musikern bestehendes Hilfsprojekt, das von Manu Dibango organisiert wurde und 1984 die Benefizsongs für Afrika Tam-Tam Pour L'Éthiope, Starvation und Haunted aufgenommen hat. 1985 * Band für Afrika wurde 1985 von Herbert Grönemeyer initiiert und veröffentlichte am 23. Januar 1985 das Lied Nackt im Wind. * USA for Africa nahm am 28. Januar 1985 den Titel We Are The World auf, um Geld für die Welthungerhilfe in Afrika zu sammeln. * Northern Lights war ein kanadisches Bandprojekt, das am 10. Februar 1985 den Benefizsong für Afrika Tears Are Not Enough aufgenommen hat. * Austria für Afrika war ein österreichisches Musikprojekt, das 1985 gegründet wurde und am 30./31. März 1985 das Lied Warum? aufnahm. * Dance Aid brachte 1985 den Track Give Give Give heraus. * The Crowd war ein Bandprojekt, bei dem mehr als fünfzig britische Musiker 1985 gemeinsam das Rodgers-/Hammerstein-Lied „You'll Never Walk Alone“ (eine Coverversion des 1963er Hits von Gerry & the Pacemakers) veröffentlichten. Es entstand als Reaktion auf die Brandkatastrophe im Stadion des englischen Fußball-Drittligisten Bradford City am 11. Mai 1985, bei der mehr als 50 Menschen ums Leben gekommen waren, und sollte die Hinterbliebenen und den betroffenen Klub unterstützen. * Hear ’n Aid war ein Benefiz-Musikprojekt zugunsten der Hunger- und Entwicklungshilfe, das 1985 maßgeblich auf Initiative des amerikanischen Heavy-Metal-Sängers Ronnie James Dio entstand und am 20. und 21. Mai 1985 mit 40 prominenten Musikern der Heavy-Metal-Szene das Lied Stars aufnahm. * Live Aid war ein Benefizkonzert, das am 13. Juli 1985 zu Gunsten Afrikas stattfand. Es war die Fortführung des Band-Aid-Projekts und wurde maßgeblich von Bob Geldof aus Anlass der damals akuten Hungersnot in Äthiopien organisiert. * Farm Aid ist eine US-amerikanische Hilfsorganisation und jährliche Benefiz-Konzertreihe, die sich die Bewahrung und Unterstützung der familiär geführten landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe in den USA (family farms) zur Aufgabe gemacht hat. Das erste Farm-Aid-Wohltätigkeitskonzert fand am 22. September 1985 in Champaign (Illinois) mit bekannten Stars statt und wurde von Willie Nelson und John Mellencamp organisiert. * Chanteurs Sans Frontières war eine aus zahlreichen bekannten französischen Musikern bestehende Band, die 1985 den Benefizsong für Afrika Ethiopie aufgenommen hat. Initiator des Projektes war Renaud. * MusicaItalia per l’Etiopia war eine aus zahlreichen bekannten italienischen Musikern bestehende Band, die 1985 den Benefizsong für Afrika Volare aufgenommen hat. 1987 * Ferry Aid 1989 * The Christians, Holly Johnson, Paul McCartney, Gerry Marsden und Stock Aitken Waterman nahmen 1989 anlässlich der Hillsborough-Katastrophe, einem schweren Zuschauerunglück am 15. April 1989 im Hillsborough-Stadion in Sheffield, das Lied Ferry Cross the Mersey (im Original 1964 von Gerry & The Pacemakers) auf. * Band Aid II veröffentlichte nach einer erneuten Dürre in Äthiopien 1989 eine Neuaufnahme des Liedes Do They Know It’s Christmas? 1990 * Red Hot + Blue ist ein Kompilations-Album aus dem Jahr 1990 mit Coverversionen von Cole-Porter-Titeln. Es wurde von der Red Hot Organization zur Unterstützung von AIDS-Hilfe-Projekten in verschiedenen Ländern veröffentlicht. * Metal for the Brain war ein australisches Metal-Benefizfestival, das von 1991 bis 2006 in Canberra (Australien) stattfand, um Geld für die medizinische Versorgung und die Pflege von Alec Hurley zu sammeln. Dieser wurde 1990 in Canberra zusammengeschlagen, als er versuchte, einen Streit zu schlichten, und trug so schwere Kopfverletzungen davon, dass er zum Pflegefall wurde. 1996 * Rock for Bosnia war ein 1996 von Wolf Maahn initiiertes Benefizkonzert zugunsten der internationalen Hilfsorganisation War Child, die Kindern in Kriegsgebieten helfen will. * Hand in Hand for Children e.V. veröffentlichte 1996 den Song Children sowie 1997 den Song Children Need a Helping Hand mit etlichen Artisten wie z. B. DJ BoBo und den Backstreet Boys. 1999 * United Deejays for Central America brachten 1999 eine Maxi-CD heraus, in der diverse Deejays ihre Version des Songs Too Much Rain zugunsten der Opfer des Hurrikans Mitch präsentierten. 2001 * Konzert für New York City war ein von Paul McCartney organisiertes Benefizkonzert zu Ehren der Opfer und der Helfer der Terroranschläge vom 11. September 2001. Die Erlöse kamen der Robin Hood Foundation zugute. 2002 * cover me ist ein seit dem Jahr 2002 jährlich stattfindendes Benefizkonzert der Kölner Aidshilfe und der Lebenshaus-Stiftung. Prominente treten dabei ausschließlich mit Coverversionen bekannter Songs auf. 2003 * TV Allstars war ein Projekt zahlreicher durch Castingshows bekannt gewordener deutscher Musiker, das im Jahre 2003 den Song Do They Know It’s Christmas? coverte. Die Erlöse kamen der Aktion SOS Kinderdörfer weltweit zugute. 2004 * Band Aid 20 veröffentlichte anlässlich einer Hungersnot in Darfur im Sudan 2004 eine weitere Neuaufnahme von Do They Know It’s Christmas? 2005 * One World Project war ein britisches Bandprojekt, das im Jahr 2005 gegründet wurde, um Spendengelder für die Opfer der Flutkatastrophe im Indischen Ozean vom 26. Dezember 2004 zu sammeln. Es veranstaltete am 22. Januar 2005 ein Benefizkonzert im Millennium Stadium von Cardiff und veröffentlichte am 24. Januar 2005 die Single Grief Never Grows Old. * Live 8 war ein weltumspannendes Rockkonzert unter dem Motto Make Poverty History, das am 2. Juli 2005 gleichzeitig an zehn Orten der G8-Mitgliedstaaten sowie in Südafrika stattfand. Am 6. Juli 2005 fand zudem ein elftes Live-8-Konzert in Edinburgh statt. Als ergänzende Aktion hatte Initiator Bob Geldof ursprünglich mit Sail 8 am 3. Juli 2005 einen Massentransport von Demonstranten mit privaten Booten von Frankreich nach Edinburgh geplant. * Rock for One World ist ein Benefizfestival, das seit 2005 jährlich im schwäbischen Esslingen stattfindet. Der Spendenzweck wechselt, das erste Festival im Jahr 2005 fand zu Gunsten der Opfer des Tsunami 2004 statt. * Austria for Asia präsentierten 2005 den Song Deine Hilfe wird gebraucht. 2007 * Die Neuen Österreicher ist eine Aktion des österreichischen Radiosenders Ö3 zur Förderung österreichischer Pop- und Rockmusik. 2007 veröffentlichten Die Neuen Österreicher den Song Kinder. Der Verkaufserlös der Single kam der Spendenaktion Licht ins Dunkel, der größten humanitären Hilfskampagne in Österreich, zugute. * Band From TV ist ein 2007 entstandenes Bandprojekt einiger US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, welche ihre Erlöse verschiedenen wohltätigen Organisationen spenden. 2008 * Rock for Nature ist ein deutsches Öko-Open-Air-Festival, das zum ersten Mal vom 21. bis 24. August 2008 in Wolpertshausen bei Schwäbisch Hall stattfand. 2010 * Artists for Haiti, bestehend aus zahlreichen Interpreten wie beispielsweise Pink und den Black Eyed Peas, veröffentlichten 2010 wiederum eine neue Version von We are the World. * DJ’s United, bestehend aus Paul van Dyk, Paul Oakenfold und Armin van Buuren, kreierten 2010 im Gedenken der Opfer der Loveparade 2010 den Track Remember Love. 2012 * 12-12-12: Konzert für Sandy-Opfer war ein von den Machern des Konzert für New York City produziertes weltweit ausgestrahlte Benefizkonzert zu Gunsten der Opfer des Hurrikan Sandy und der Robin Hood Foundation in New York City. Bekannte Benefiz-Sportveranstaltungen (in zeitlicher Reihenfolge) * Der 24-Stunden-Lauf Rodgau ist eine erstmals 1972 in Darmstadt durchgeführte Leichtathletikveranstaltung mit dem Ziel, einen möglichst hohen Spendenbetrag zugunsten behinderter Mitmenschen oder anderer gemeinnütziger Aufgaben einzuspielen. * Der London-Marathon ist ein seit 1981 jährlich stattfindender Marathonlauf in London, der hinsichtlich der Preisgelder, Siegerzeiten und Teilnehmerzahlen zu den bedeutendsten weltweit gehört. Er ist auch eine bedeutende Benefiz-Veranstaltung, bei der viele prominente Sportler als Sponsorenläufer für wohltätige Organisationen antreten. * Der Come-Together-Cup (CTC) ist ein überregionales deutsches Benefiz-Fußballturnier, das seit 1995 jährlich an Fronleichnam in Köln zur Verständigung zwischen homo- und heterosexuellen Menschen für Freizeitsportler ausgetragen wird. * Das Fußballspiel Match Against Poverty findet seit 2003 jährlich statt. Die Erlöse kommen den Opfern von Naturkatastrophen zugute. * Die Plymouth-Banjul Challenge ist eine jährliche Autorallye für wohltätige Zwecke, die durch Europa und Afrika führt. Sie wurde im Dezember 2002 als Plymouth-Dakar Challenge gestartet und wird seit dem Jahr 2005 unter dem Namen Plymouth-Banjul Challenge ausgetragen. * Das Fußballspiel Kicken mit Herz ist ein Benefiz-Spiel im Stadion Hoheluft zu Gunsten der Kinder-Herz-Station am UKE. Seit 2008 spielt hier jedes Jahr eine Mannschaft aus Prominenten gegen Ärzte des UKE. Benefiz-Fernsehsendungen Es gab und gibt Fernsehshows und Quizsendungen, deren (oft von prominenten Mitspielern) erzielte Gewinne wohltätigen Zwecken gespendet werden. Auch die Fernseh-Benefizgalas (ARD-Benefizgala Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, ZDF-Benefizgalas Ein Herz für Kinder, Melodien für Millionen, Winterwunderland u. a.) dienen wohltätigen Zwecken. (in zeitlicher Reihenfolge) * Die Zirkusgala Stars in der Manege war eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung der Münchner Tageszeitung Abendzeitung und des Bayerischen Rundfunks, die von 1959 bis 2008 einmal jährlich aus dem Circus Krone-Bau in München in der ARD übertragen wurde. Die mitwirkenden Prominenten verzichteten auf ihre Gage. Die Einnahmen kamen der Werner-Friedmann-Stiftung für alte Künstler und Journalisten und seit 1998 zu zwei Dritteln der Aktion Kinder in Not zugute. * In der von 1964 bis 1970 ausgestrahlten ZDF-Quizshow Vergißmeinnicht von und mit Peter Frankenfeld erfolgte eine Verbindung von Show und Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, denn das Rahmenprogramm bildete die Lotterie zugunsten der neu gegründeten Aktion Sorgenkind. Hierfür nahm Frankenfeld den Geldbriefträger Walter Spahrbier in die Show, der die Gewinnerlose zog und bekanntgab. Eine Fortsetzung erfolgte mit den Quizshows Drei mal Neun von und mit Wim Thoelke in den Jahren 1970 bis 1974 und Der große Preis in den Jahren 1974 bis 1993. * Die ZDF-Fernsehshow Dalli Dalli mit Hans Rosenthal unterstützte in den Jahren 1971 bis 1986 unverschuldet in Not geratene Familien. * In der RTL-Quizshow Wer wird Millionär? findet seit Ende 2000 alle sechs Monate ein Prominenten-Special statt, bei dem die Gewinne wohltätigen Einrichtungen oder Stiftungen zugutekommen. Der Begriff Telethon (aus Television und Marathon) bezeichnet eine Fernsehsendung zum Sammeln von Spenden für meistens gemeinnützige Zwecke, die mehrere Stunden oder auch Tage dauern kann und besonders in den USA verbreitet ist. Beispiel: * Der Jerry Lewis MDA Telethon ist eine US-amerikanische Fernseh-Spendengala, die der Schauspieler Jerry Lewis seit 1966 am amerikanischen Labor Day für die Muskeldystrophie-Hilfsorganisation Muscular Dystrophy Association organisiert. Weiteres Seit 2006 wird von der evangelischen Kirche Berlin ein interreligiöses Fußballturnier zwischen Pastoren und Imamen ausgetragen, der Erlös geht an weitere interreligiöse Projekte.Presseveröffentlichung der evang. Kirche Berlin-Brandenburg und schlesische Oberlausitz Weitere Formen von Benefizveranstaltungen sind Verkaufsveranstaltungen (oft als sogenannte Basare oder Flohmärkte), Versteigerungen, Verlosungen (oft als Tombola) und Lotterien zu Gunsten wohltätiger Zwecke. Beispiele: * Die [[ARD-Fernsehlotterie|ARD-Fernsehlotterie Ein Platz an der Sonne]] ist eine seit 1956 bestehende gemeinnützige, soziale Lotterie zu Gunsten hilfsbedürftiger Menschen. * Die Aktion Mensch (bis 2000: Aktion Sorgenkind), eine 1964 auf Initiative des ZDF entstandene Sozialorganisation, finanziert sich durch Lotterie- und Spendeneinnahmen. Siehe auch * Barmherzigkeit * Benefizspiel (Fußball) * Karitas * Wohltätigkeit Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fundraising Kategorie:Soziales Engagement Kategorie:Spende